Curcuminoids (Cur), normally a mixture of curcumin, demethoxycurcumin and bisdemethoxycurcumin, are phenol-type pigments extracted from Chinese medicines curcuma and Aromatic Turmeric Root-tuber. Modern pharmacological investigations show that curcuminoids possess many pharmacological activity, such as anticancer, anti-inflammation, anti-oxidation, blood fat reduction, and anti-depression acitivties with little toxic and side effect.
Depression is a complicated mental disorder and its primary manifestations include low spirits, fewer speech, hypopsychosis and bradykinesia. The incidence of depression increases year by year. Additionally, depression is often concurrent with many other diseases and thus severely harms human health. The currently used anti-depression medicines in clinic generally function by impacting reabsorption of monoamine transmitter, inhibiting metabolism of monoamine, or blocking pre-synapse suppressive autonomous or non-autonomous receptors. Although these medicines all function well in the treatment of depression, many of them have no stable activity, but have a relatively large toxic and side effect. Therefore, development of safe and effective anti-depression medicines with little toxic and side effect from traditional Chinese herbal medicines has become the focus of investigation in this field.
A variety of medicines are currently available for the treatment of tumors. However, while exerting an anticancer function, each of these medicines also exhibits toxic effect to healthy histiocytes, and may cause some adverse reactions, such as secondary tumors, hepatic and renal toxicities and marrow suppression, alimentary tract reactions, and baldness etc. In contrast, curcumin has hitherto exhibited no significant toxic and side effect. Plenty of cellular experiments and animal experiments have indicated that curcumin has a clear-cut antitumor activity, a broader anticancer spectrum and less toxic and side effect, and thus becomes a novel anticancer medicine with a broad application prospect. Currently, curcumin has entered into a pre-clinical toxicological test stage.
Curcuma is the major ingredient in the Chinese medicine Compound Xiaoyao Powder. It has been reported that curcumin and its derivatives has an anti-depression effect in animal depression model. And it is known from the current documentations that curcumin has a function of treating various diseases without any toxic or side effect, and thus may be applied in a very broad field, which is mainly due to the activity of the polyphenol structure in curcumin. Concerning chemical structure, curcuminoids mainly include three substances: curcumin, demethoxycurcumin and bisdemethoxycurcumin. Their chemical structures are shown as follows:

Fat is an essential component of human body, and mainly metabolized by β-oxidation after its absorption by human body. Curcumin has a very short half life, i.e. approximately 1 hour. In addition, all of current curcumin and its derivatives have low bioavailability, and poor water-solubility and ester-solubility.
In view of the above defects of current curcumin and its derivatives, the inventors, based on their abundant practice experience and professional knowledge in this field, intend to provide a long acting curcumin derivative, preparation method and pharmaceutical use thereof, so as to improve the drug activity and practicability of the current curcumin and its derivatives. After intensively hard work, the present invention with a practical value was completed.